


keep your mouth shut

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of noora vilde and sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a mutual understanding between Eva and Christoffer.





	

It’s hard for Eva to remember when she had finally given in, whether it was her anticipation or his persistence. Perhaps when discreet glances across congested rooms became no longer fulfilling - there’s only so much of his _eye-fucking_ she could take before it began to put her off. Or maybe it was because there was nothing for her to lose, fooling around with Christoffer was harmless when neither of them held any expectations for the other, when both of them had come to lose those final shreds of what used to hold them back. And she likes the attention, the feeling of being wanted by him. Likes the way he manages to linger in her mind longer than he should.

Late night messages turn into phone calls, and phone calls into video chats; sometimes he’d like to _see_ her and other times it was enough just to send him a dirty text or two. There’s satisfaction that comes with his pestering messages, and she’s entangled before she even knows it. It’s not long before it becomes increasingly difficult for her to back out, to tell him to fuck off and bring an end to whatever it was they had started - what with the devilish boy always wanting more, and somehow managing to lure her back every time. He’s persistent, that fuck boy. Doesn’t take _no_ for an answer. She’s not sure he knows how to.

There isn’t anything more to it. She wants him and he wants her, and she tries her best not to think of anything aside from that simple and satisfying fact. It was better that way, and easier as opposed to spending her time wondering why she wasn’t just a _one time fling_ like it typically worked with Christoffer, or why he bothers wasting his time coming back to her when they both knew he certainly didn’t have to. Why he’s kept his mouth shut for as long as he has when it would do him no harm in telling his friends. No, questions like those were pointless - questions like those led to trouble.

Vilde wasn’t wrong about ‘97 boys. He’s skilled in ways that Jonas could never be, and she’s horridly aware of it simply by the way he touches her - the fervent grip on her hips that leave marks afterwards and sometimes even bruises that last through the remainder of the week. The way his eyes never leave her, and how his lips burn like fire against her body, whispering sweet nothings into her florid skin. The maroon love bites he shamelessly brands her neck and collarbones with - that she later covers with turtlenecks and scarves until they’ve mostly faded. Consuming kisses that never seem to end once he’s started and leave her short of breath when they finally do. Taking his sweet time just to hear every last mewl of ecstasy pass her lips, as if to further bloat his swelling ego.

It’s not about tenderness with him, nor does she want that from him. It’s about filling a need as they’re driven to the edge of their teenaged delirium. By now Christoffer knows every inch of her, knows what she likes and how her body responds in accordance with his. And to her surprise, he’s remarkably compromising, making sure she’s pleased throughout - and she always is. It’s almost shameful allowing him such an advantage over her. But she prides herself on learning a thing or two about him, and perhaps he enjoys it too, because he no longer grumbles when he’s the one pressed into the mattress.

They treat it covertly, like a secret; fooling around mainly during parties but sometimes on weeknights, her place or his, it never matters. She prefers the parties only because it allows her time to get drunk or at least comfortably buzzed before he sneaks her away into an empty room - something about her thrumming head paired with the ambient and suffocating atmosphere that heightens her senses, making her bold and making him even more intoxicating as he unzips his pants and hikes up her skirt. _Drunk Eva_ was vastly less reserved than Eva, more willing and much more lust-driven. Perhaps it was _Drunk Eva_ who had started this.

However, it’s lately become an incredible pain in the ass coming up with excuses for her vanishing at most parties, Noora seemingly less and less convinced with each flimsy lie she provides - most of them are pretty half-assed anyway. She doesn’t bother telling Christoffer about it, afraid it would scare him off or cause him unnecessary worry. But it makes her wonder if her friends have picked up on them at all, and if that would mean anything. (Sana probably knew, Sana knows and sees everything.) She figures they’re okay, they never talk at school and hardly spare each other glances in the crowded hallways. After all, school is meant to be spent with friends, not boys you hook up with in secret.

“Better keep your mouth shut,” she tells him every time they’ve finished, despite knowing that he will - all while collecting her belongings scattered across the room as he lays on the bed, limbs lazy and muscles slightly sore after sex. ( _His bedroom still reeking of their prior lust_.) Her threat overtly lacks hostility, at this point it’s simply recited out of habit, a small part of her always wanting to be more careful than their very first time, that very stupid kiss they shared during more a complicated time in her life - a mistake at the time. But now, the words are as good as _goodbye_ between the two of them. Or, _until next time_. Because there always is a next time.

And each time he grins back at her like the devil he is; dark eyes watching her move across the dimly lit room, noting her flushed body and tousled hair, swollen lips and the hickeys he’s left behind on her delicate skin - wondering when he would witness her like this again. _Probably soon_.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is set somewhere in season two. idk, i just really liked the idea of these two maintaining a lowkey ‘relationship’, kinda like friends with benefits but without the ‘friends’ part lmao. also the fact that chris asking eva for nudes is canon, like holy shit - anyways that was kinda what inspired this.


End file.
